


Popcorn Shower

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, First Dates, I Wrote This At Lunch, I Wrote This In School, Inspired By School, Inspired By Teacher, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: “HEY PORK CUTLET BOWL!”“What? Yurio, you’re ruining our date!”, Victor yelled as popcorn fell on the couple’s seats. “What are you doing here?”





	Popcorn Shower

**Author's Note:**

> My teacher: "When we go to the theater, NO SNUGGLING UP WITH THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE OR ELSE I'LL HARASS YOU!"  
> As soon as I got to lunch, I started writing.

His hands touched his shoulders as they sat together in the theater, rings providing light in the dark room. Yuri Katsuki and Victor  Nikiforov  were on their first date together as an official couple, and they chose a rather romantic movie to see. Only couples were there, and it didn’t seem like there would be any trouble. But little did they know that a familiar face would be there…

 

“HEY PORK CUTLET BOWL!”   
“What? Yurio, you’re ruining our date!”, Victor yelled as popcorn fell on the couple’s seats. “What are you doing here?”   
“A friend of a friend told me that you two were snuggling up at this romantic movie. So, the wedding’s back on?”    
The couple stared at each other, looking at the rings. Back at the last Grand Prix Final, the rings were confused for engagement rings- and everyone was congratulating them on their marriage. Now, their love was just a stupid dead meme to the rest of the world- but for Victor and Yuri, it was more than that.

 

It was like fire, like a new world record for skating.

 

It was amazing, spectacular love.

And Yurio and his popcorn buckets wouldn’t ruin any of it.


End file.
